sobremesa
by nanas manis
Summary: mungkin, semua usaha pelarian diri yang nihil tadi, merupakan manifestasi betapa kacau alam bawah sadarnya. (dedicated to Vreezie)


_**Sobremesa**_ ( _Spanish_ )  
 _(n.) The time spent around the table after lunch or dinner, talking to the people you shared the meal with; time to digest and savor both food and friendship._

(Tumblr: Other-wordly)

( _Don't hope too much with this story. Hopeless romance,_ _don't have a good plot (abstract), monotone and lame idea_ _—_ _I think?_ )

* * *

 **Semua karakter milik: Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tasha hanya mengadopsinya menjadi sebuah _fan fiction_.**

 ** _Dedicated to_ Vreezie**

 _ **Feel free to review, bookmark, and fav!  
**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **OOC's**_ **(ban** **get mungkin)** _ **,**_ **Gaje, _Boys Love,_ EBI-nya ngaco!,** _ **Typo?**_

* * *

Latar kali ini bukan kafe atau sejenisnya, melainkan di sebuah restoran kecil dengan menyajikan _menu_ utama paket-paket ayam goreng. Dengan keadaan yang masih belum ramai, Oikawa dan Kageyama terlihat canggung. Aroma tubuh mereka samar, disubtitusi oleh bau-bau tepung bercampur rempah gurih yang menguar di setiap sudut ruangan.

Pemuda berponi lempar serta laki-laki bersurai hitam itu, janjian datang kemari ketika pulang sekolah, sehingga keadaan masih lengang (karena anak sekolahan biasanya bergegas pulang ke rumah, sekali pun sudah menengah atas). Di sini tak ada pengunjung selain mereka, kecuali petugas-petugas restoran yang sibuk berlalu-lalang mempersiapkan keperluan. Kira-kira beberapa menit (atau sejam lagi), tempat ini bakal ramai.

Sebenarnya, Kageyama merasa aneh perihal ajakan ini— (karena dari tampang, dia terlihat gagah berani menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, jadi perasaan tersebut enggak ada yang tahu). Setelah beberapa tahun tidak ada kontak yang berarti antara mereka; secara tiba-tiba _senpai_ -nya menghubungi ketika jam istirahat, serta memintanya untuk pergi makan siang bersama sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja, dengan kalimat perintah sarat nada otoriter dan (harus) tanpa penolakan.

 **.**

( _Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak? Ada masalah?_ )

 **.**

Kageyama sedikit mengernyit, waktu suara Oikawa di telepon terdengar lesu— tidak ada gairah di setiap bait kata, apalagi disela ucapan terdengar isak tangis alay. Bisa jadi, ia baru dimarahi Iwaizumi, lantas ingin melarikan diri kepadanya (—walaupun, sungguh, dia tak suka dijadikan pelampiasan). Syukur hari ini latihan voli ditangguhkan sementara, akibat suatu masalah dan anggota Karasuno tak boleh mengetahui. Ia sempat setengah mati penasaran bareng Hinata. Tetapi, ketika kekeuh bertanya kepada Daichi di jam istirahat, mereka malah kena pukulan penuh cinta ala Sugawara.

Karena hal di atas, (untuk kesekian kalinya) Kageyama cuma pasrah mengiyakan ajakan tersebut, walau hati sesak akan setumpuk kalimat bantahan. Setidaknya, _setter_ jenius ini tak pulang secepat biasanya (dia bosan di rumah untuk alasan kurang jelas).

Sebelumnya, pertemuan mereka di depan restoran terasa kikuk. Mereka bertemu di sayap kiri parkiran, dengan saling tatap yang sulit didefinisikan. Diam, dan tak ada yang berinisiatif melelehkan suasana. Oikawa bingung memulai percakapan lalu Kageyama sendiri rasanya ogah mengeluarkan sepatah kata (pikirannya malah sibuk, memikirkan alasan mengapa mantan kakak kelasnya mengajaknya makan, jadi soal bicara ia tak acuhkan).

Merasa tidak enak bungkam terus, akhirnya _setter_ Aoba Johsai itu basa-basi dengan bertanya berapa nominal uang _kouhai_ -nya. Lalu, entah ide dari mana melesat, dia mengajak Kageyama diskusi mengenai pengeluaran— tentang berapa uang yang akan mereka pakai (—hei, mereka masih sekolah, uang jajan perlu hemat). Untung, petugas restoran tak mendengar ocehan aneh mereka (barangkali mereka enggan menguping). Kalau dengar, mungkin saja mereka akan bergumam: "Dasar! Jangan ke sini jika masih mikir-mikir, enggak sopan!"

Benar-benar pelik, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan curiga berlebihan jika orang yang dicurigai telah mengetahuinya. Dan Oikawa sadar akan hal tersebut, makanya ia tak serta-merta memburu adik kelasnya untuk masuk, kemudian memesan makanan sementara Kageyama masih bergumul dengan kepalanya sendiri.

Dia gemas mengapa anak laki-laki itu masih bingung. Memangnya dia ini seekor rubah— yang memiliki rencana-rencana licik untuk menjebak seseorang, seperti memberi beberapa tetes racun sianida berdosis tinggi ke dalam minuman? Oh, sayangnya, dia bukan tipe macam itu. Agar acara makan kali ini bisa berlalu cepat dan tenang, ia perlu basa-basi guna mencairkan hawa abnormal.

 **.**

( _Sekali-sekali, pergi bersama ke sini tak apa, kan?_ )

 **.**

Ketika menyadari bahwa Kageyama (agak) nyaman, barulah ia dapat bernapas lega. _Tobio-_ chan, _tolong jangan ada sangsi di antara kita,_ pikirnya seraya memutar ganggang pintu, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang tersedia disusul Kageyama.

" _Nee,_ Tobio- _chan._ Restorannya lumayan, yah?" Tanya Oikawa, yang disambut anggukkan kecil oleh Kageyama.

Setelah melihat dari dekat terus memasukinya, Oikawa berpendapat kalau desain juga interior restoran ini unik. Desainnya sederhana, namun berbeda. Sederhana, karena dia tak akan menemukan gemerlap lampu-lampu hias, riuhnya gradasi serta ragam cat di dinding, _wallpaper_ dengan gambar-gambar bagus nan penuh palet warna, dan maskot berjenis hewan lucu layaknya sedang menggaet pengunjung.

Berbeda, karena sedikit-banyak orang-orang mengira bahwa ini adalah kafe ketimbang restoran— termasuk dia juga. Ia sendiri baru tahu, ada restoran berpenampilan seperti itu (boleh jadi, ini akibat dia jarang jalan-jalan).

Pemandangan depan, mereka disungguhkan satu pintu abu-abu muda minimalis dan satu jendela besar di sisi kiri, bertulis sebuah kutipan dari Haruki Murakami— sang penulis terkenal. Dinding bangunan berwarna pastel: krem, pink, biru, juga ungu yang dipoles sedemikian rupa, sehingga tidak berkesan memaksa. Berbagai pot serta bunga cantik menghiasi celah-celah kosong, yang sebagian besar digunakan untuk lahan parkir. Oikawa mengakui, jika tukang kebun beserta pemilih jenis potnya sangatlah profesional. Apik tertata, tak berantakan— bikin memanjakan mata. Betul-betul bernilai estetis.

Jenis barang yang digunakan juga tak meriah. Khas kafe— yang menjadi tempat khusus untuk obrol-obrol kecil, boleh dikata. Di sisi kiri, ditata meja sedang berbentuk bundar hitam-putih, bersama dua kursi bahan besi ringan berwarna senada. Sebaliknya, bagian kanan— terdapat satu sofa kecil muat dua orang, dengan sebuah meja persegi panjang bahan kayu.

Pokoknya, enggak ada sama sekali tanda, bahwa di sana menjual makanan berat. Oikawa tidak menemukan variasi kue pelepas penat di etalase. Kecuali deret ayam cokelat keemasan, yang mengundang tetes liur juga saos merah-kuning berlimpah. Agaknya— ia bakal tahu hal tersebut, jika sengaja melewati daerah sana ketika para koki sedang memasak (waktu belum buka). Langsung paham mereka menjajakan apa, lewat hidung yang menghirup aroma lezat ala tepung kaya rempah-rempah.

—Sungguh siasat dagang yang licik, sekaligus memikat.

"Pintunya bagus. Aku suka."

"Ah, kau benar!" Semburat senyum simpul terpatri di wajah Oikawa. "Minimalis, modern, sekaligus berpelitur."

" _Yeah._ "

Tadi, saat masuk, Kageyama mengulas senyum tipis— kala daun pintu yang dibuka bergerak, sengaja menyenggol bel berjenis perak yang tergantung di kusen pintu sampai berdenting, hingga sedikit mengusik ketenangan seisi ruangan _._ Mengabarkan bahwa mereka datang. Bohong; jika ia bilang tidak suka suara gemerisik tersebut. Nyatanya, kalau enggak mengerti apa itu harga diri, sedari tadi dia sudah bolak-balik dari luar ke dalam demi mencoba pintu tersebut berkali-kali— macam anak kecil menemukan hal menarik.

Oikawa mengedarkan pandangan— memilih tempat. Karena restoran ini masih sepi, jadi banyak pilihan. Alhasil, ia linglung mau duduk di mana. Semua bagus dan kena udara dingin AC. Ah, dasar plin-plan, segalanya mau didapat.

"Oikawa- _san,_ " panggil Kageyama pelan, seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dua kursi serta sebuah meja hitam-putih di dekat jendela besar. "Di situ saja, bagus tempatnya."

"Oh, oke." Oikawa setuju— ( _wajib setuju;_ karena ia enggan diperbolehkan Iwaizumi membuat masalah kepada Kageyama. _Turuti saja apa permintaannya, sebisa mungkin_ ). Akhirnya mereka berbalik, menuju sisi kiri ruang, dan mendaratkan bokong di masing-masing kursi (mereka saling berhadapan).

Jendela di sini tidak memiliki tirai— jadi, betapa indah kaca besar menyambut kilat cahaya siang hari, lalu membiaskan wajah cokelat susu Kageyama.

Sesaat ...

... Oikawa terpaku melihatnya.

Kageyama, yang paham bahwa ia ditatap begitu intens, langsung salah tingkah. Dia tidak suka ditatap seperti ini, apalagi oleh mantan kakak kelasnya ketika sekolah menengah pertama. Alasannya sederhana; cuma karena menumbuhkan rasa gugup berlebihan. "Oikawa- _san_...?" Ia memanggil— namun panggilan pertama diabaikan; sementara tangan kirinya masih melambai-lambai, di hadapan musuh lapangannya tersebut.

"Oikawa- _san?_ " Panggilan kedua dia masih tak acuh.

"Oikawa- _san!_ " Barulah sampai panggilan ketiga, Oikawa lepas dari lamunan cantik.

Cantik; karena lamunan tadi berisi sosok Kageyama kecil (waktu SMP tepatnya), dengan pakaian _dress_ ala-ala puteri Disney semata kaki. Jangan salahkan Oikawa mengapa ia terbayang begitu— tuduh saja cahaya jahat, yang memberi penerangan nakal terhadap wajah laki-laki tersebut.

"Ah! Maaf, Tobio- _chan._ Aku membuatmu merasa aneh ...," Oikawa menggaruk sudut kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bermaksud untuk membunuh hawa canggung. "Aku pikir, tadi kau manis sekali ..." lanjutnya, lebih terdengar mirip lirihan. Pelan dan terdapat rasa malu yang kentara.

Sayang, yang diberi pujian tak mendengar. "Maaf, Oikawa- _san,_ tadi kau bicara apa?"

 **.**

( _Jangan memaksa untuk peka._ )

 **.**

"Enggak ada kok! Sekadar gumam kecil. Anggap aja kucing lewat," Oikawa tertawa hambar. "Aku pesan makanan, yah? Kau barangkali ingin segera pergi dari sini."

"Koreksi— aku tak ingin."

Salah satu alis Oikawa terangkat, menunjukkan atensi lebih. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ... ada Oikawa- _san?_ " Kageyama menjawab ragu-ragu. "Maksudku ... kita sudah lama enggak berjumpa; masa iya, cepat-cepat pulang?"

"Alasan macam apa itu? Lucu."

"—Entah? Aku tak tahu," Kageyama meringis. Sebenarnya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Lagipula, nada Oikawa tadi kayak sedang memberi kuis dadakan. Dia kan, enggak suka pertanyaan. Mengingatkan pada sekolah.

Oikawa tertawa. Kali ini lebih hidup— tanpa kadar hambar. "Terserah kamu, deh."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap. Sebelum makin panjang, Oikawa buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju tempat pemesanan di depan sana.

* * *

Seorang pelayan perempuan datang ke meja mereka. Ia memindahkan satu per satu pesanan dari nampan ke meja dengan hati-hati. Lalu dia segera berlalu, dan lenyap ke dalam ruang khusus petugas.

 **.**

( _Hanya di saat-saat tertentu, waktu berkualitas terjadi._ )

 **.**

Tadi, Oikawa memesan satu gelas kopi susu yang sekarang masih mengepul, dan Kageyama memilih _caramel macchiato_ dingin. Walaupun, pilihan minuman yang mengandung susu ada banyak, (contohnya _milkshake_ aneka rasa)— tapi entah kenapa, Kageyama memilih lain. Tidak ada alasan spesifik. Dia, cuma ingin menyamakan jenis minumannya dengan milik Oikawa. Hitung-hitung mencoba perisa lain. Lagipula, susu vanila murni yang ia beli di sekolah ketika jam istirahat, sudah cukup untuk memuaskan hasrat.

Omong-omong, Oikawa sempat kesulitan tatkala memesan di depan. Ia ceroboh, karena tidak merobek sedikit kertas, dan bertanya kepada Kageyama tentang apa saja pesanannya. Keadaan memang masih sunyi. Tetapi, bertanya pakai suara nyaring dari ujung ke ujung di tempat umum itu memalukan. Bagaimana jika, salah satu penggemar Oikawa menyembul dari pintu, lalu tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya sambil memasang ekspresi: aku-tak-menyangka-bahwa-Oikawa-memalukan. Pasti reputasinya di sekolah bakal turun drastis. (Ih, amit-amit, deh!)

Maka, Oikawa hanya bisa kedip-kedip ria, seraya mengirim gerakan tangan tersirat kode alpabet. Sesekali tangannya menunjuk ke dinding, tepatnya belakang meja panjang (—di sana ditempeli gambar-gambar ayam, nasi, juga minuman)— sebagai sekat antara petugas dan pelanggan. Untungnya, dia dulu masih mau mengajari Kageyama soal sinyal serangan di lapangan ( _minus_ teknik _jump serve_ berharganya).

Awalnya Kageyama merasa kewalahan, memahami gerak-gerik mencurigakan (bagi polisi beserta jajarannya)— yang ala-ala teroris khas Oikawa tersebut. Syukur otaknya mau diajak kompromi. Jadi soal memberi balasan kode masih lancar jaya (tapi rada lemot, sih).

Selang beberapa menit setelah minuman datang; sekarang gantian dua porsi ayam goreng hangat juga masing-masing satu mangkuk nasi, yang tersaji di depan mereka. Kali ini, Oikawa melupakan segala macam kata, dan lakuan yang berhubungan dengan 'jaga _image_ ' alias jaim. Intinya makan. Lepaskan unek-unek. Nikmati saja. Lantas biarkan acara makan serta obrolan mereka, mengalir layaknya air sungai jernih di pendalaman rimba.

Sehabis mencuci tangan di wastafel dekat kamar kecil, kemudian berdoa bersama, akhirnya mereka mencomot satu per satu makanan. Jeda panjang terjadi. Didukung kondisi Oikawa yang tampak sangat menghayati saat menyesap kopinya, membuat Kageyama sungkan menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kini, hanya resonasi bunyi _air conditioner_ yang mengisi celah kesenyapan. Sebaliknya, Kageyama (tetap) sibuk memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan alasan Oikawa mengajaknya. Ia sendiri enggak paham mengapa sibuk sendiri.

Akibat capek mengobrol dengan dirinya (yang lain), Kageyama memecah keheningan. Sambil mengunyah potongan kecil daging ayam, dia berkata, "Lalu ... maksud Oikawa- _san_ menga—"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan," potong Oikawa cepat. "Hubungan denganmu."

Alis Kageyama tertaut. "Kurasa hubungan kita baik-baik saja, Oikawa- _san._ "

"Ya ampun ..." tangan kanan rambut terasi itu, menyambar satu helai tisu yang ada di meja. Perlahan ia menyeka bibir yang basah dengan tisu. "Ternyata kau pandai sekali berdusta," lanjutnya. Sarkasme.

"Tapi ... aku memang tidak bohong, Oikawa- _san._ Aku berkata sesuai _keadaan._ "

"Keadaan kita tak normal, Tobio- _chan._ Retak— kalau bahasa singkatnya."

 **.**

( _Mungkin prasangka tersebut fantasi semata._ )

 **.**

" _Gomen,_ aku enggak ngerti."

Sesap pertama Kageyama, menghabiskan seperlima minumannya. _Float_ — atau _topping_ berupa es krim vanila, sedikit mengobati kerinduannya terhadap susu. Kebanyakan kopi tidak baik bagi tubuhnya.

Oikawa memasukkan sekepal nasi bercampur kulit ayam renyah ke mulut setelah berujar, "Coba mengertilah. Otakmu kan, pintar."

"Ujung kalimatmu palsu, Oikawa- _san_." Kageyama menyendok sedikit _float_ lalu memakannya. "Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai sindiran."

"Memang," ia terkekeh. "Tertular oleh kamuflasemu."

"Terserah."

* * *

"Oh yah, kalau diperhatikan betul-betul, Oikawa- _san_ terlihat lumayan sakit. Dalam artian lain," Kageyama menyeletuk. Makanan di piringnya hampir habis, tetapi di piring satunya belum menyentuh ukuran setengah.

"Aku sehat kok," Oikawa membalas disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Betulkah? Aku mencium bau-bau rahasia, nih."

Sebelum dengan susah payah kalimat seribu bual dilontarkan, rasa getir mengganjal tenggorokan. Bikin mual. "Seratus persen betul. Tolong jangan curiga begitu. Nanti makanmu tidak enak, lho, Tobio- _chan._ "

 **.**

( _Semuanya rusak._ )

 **.**

Realitasnya:

Sejak selesai pertandingan Karasuno melawan Shiratorizawa, Oikawa merasa terjebak di labirin besar, yang diciptakan oleh pikiran imajiner usangnya. Pemilik iris mata cokelat itu selalu frustasi. Sepanjang mencari jalan untuk keluar dari labirin maupun berhenti di tempat buntu, ia selalu mendapat hambatan. Misalnya, bayang wajah laki-laki bernetra hitam— Kageyama, yang terus menghantui. Ia kerap tersandung. Bahkan jatuh tersungkur. Oleh sulur berduri yang merambati jalan-jalan setapak bertabur batu-batu tajam.

Mungkin, semua usaha pelarian diri yang nihil tadi, merupakan manifestasi betapa kacau alam bawah sadarnya. Ia kehilangan arah. Tidak memahami isi pikiran sendiri. Jiwanya terbelah menjadi dua kubu: eskapisme (kecenderungan menghindar dari kenyataan) dan realisme (kehendak untuk menerima kenyataan).

Kapan ia bisa bebas?

Kapan ia dapat menghapus rasa gelisah?

Kapan ia mampu mengenyahkan bayang-bayang sialan?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Atau— belum. Seseorang belum berdiri di depannya, seraya mengulur tangan untuk memberi pertolongan.

Hari-hari dilewati seperti biasanya. Hingga Iwaizumi menyadari perubahan Oikawa. Tak perlu hal-hal mencolok, agar memberi sinyal jika laki-laki ini sedang tenggelam dalam pergumulan hati. Tentu dia perlu kepastian, supaya dugaan tersebut memiliki dasar yang kuat. Namun acap kali sahabatnya menolak berbicara saat diminta klarifikasi, kemudian (secara kentara) berusaha membuang topik tabu itu dan mencari bahan obrolan lain. Kadang dia tertawa hambar, lalu buru-buru menghilang di kumpulan gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

Menjadi laki-laki, yang ditugasi sebagai penjaga ditambah pelipur lara dari ibu sahabat sendiri, tidaklah mudah. Oleh karena itu, dia mesti memaksa. Di suatu sore yang sedikit kelabu, ia menarik kasar tangan Oikawa dan membawanya ke belakang gedung sekolah. Macam-macam cara ia lakukan, sampai Oikawa berhenti mengunci mulut. Menceritakan segala masalah dengan detil. Dari awal mencapai akhir. Tanpa sensor maupun tiruan suara-suara menggangu agar menyamarkan cerita.

Pada dasarnya, Iwaizumi bukanlah seorang pendengar ulung atau pun psikolog. Mendengar curahan hati orang saja, dia bingung mau ditanggapi apa. Tapi khusus kasus ini, ia rela melebarkan daun telinga sambil membongkar isi kepala— mencari solusi. Hanya satu pemecahan masalahnya. Oikawa harus menemui Kageyama. Utarakan segala unek-unek, termasuk rasa nista tersebut— rasa iri.

Serta ...

Perasaan cinta yang dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Tobio- _chan,_ maksud sebenarnya adalah ..." dia menelan ludah. "Aku pengin berterus terang kepadamu."

"Mau jujur? Oh, silakan."

Oikawa cemberut. "Jawabnya jangan cuek begitu, dong, Tobio- _chan_ ...!"

"Aku tidak peduli." Teguk terakhir terjadi di minuman Kageyama. "Sudah, lanjutkan apa yang mau Oikawa- _san_ katakan."

"Uhm ... begini, Tobio- _chan._ Kau barangkali sudah tahu, kalau aku iri terhadap kemampuanmu mulai SMP. Apalagi, kau baru saja memenangkan pertandingan melawan Shiratorizawa, bukan?" Lantas Kageyama mengangguk. "Aku menjadi jengkel, ketika berhadapan pada fakta: Kageyama Tobio tidak mengabari Oikawa soal kemenangannya. Yah, walau aku menonton pertadinganmu, sih. Tapi kan, kamu persis orang enggak peduli sama aku!" Lagi-lagi, Kageyama tetap mengangguk sekenanya. "Kemudian ...

... aku suka padamu.

Oke! Dari dulu, aku memang berusaha untuk memendamnya, bahkan mencoba distorsi— memutarbalik fakta dengan pura-pura membencimu. Tapi ... sial sekali! Saat kau menang, perasaanku campur aduk. Marah, karena aku tidak pernah menang melawan Ushijima. Senang, karena aku pengin pamer kalau: Tobio- _chan_ adalah muridku dan dia keren sekali! Kepada penonton. Terakhir, aku sedih, akibat rasaku belum sampai."

Hening.

Kageyama menghentikan makan (mencerna rentetan kalimat tidak jelas Oikawa yang sepanjang rel kereta api), dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Oikawa hanya ikutan kedip-kedip _plus_ wajah merah semu (efek menahan malu).

"Ahem," Kageyama berdeham— mengurangi suasana tak nyaman. "Bagaimana dengan masalah hubungan? Apakah berasal dari pikiran aneh lagi, Oikawa- _san?_ "

Yang ditanya mengangguk lemas. "Sebetulnya iya. Anggapan hubungan retak tersebut hasil ilusiku sendiri, Tobio- _chan._ " Oikawa menyesap tetes akhir kopinya. Makanannya tersisa sejumput nasi saja. Sisanya ludes. Nafsu makan Oikawa kontan naik drastis, seiring sedikit demi sedikit sampah pikirannya berhasil dibuang.

"Gara-gara delusi aneh itu, yang membuat Oikawa- _san_ sering bermimpi tersesat di labirin besar?"

"Tentu."

"Menarik," Kageyama manggut-manggut. "Syukur Iwaizumi- _san_ menolong."

"Yah, aku berhutang padanya. Membantu meluruskan kesalahpahaman perbuatan baik, kan?" Oikawa mengerling ke arah pintu. Beberapa pengunjung lain mulai berdatangan. Lalu ia memandangi piring-piring juga dua gelas yang telah kosong. "Lho, enggak disangka makanan kita sudah habis. Tobio- _chan,_ mau pulang bareng?"

"Dengan senang hati, Oikawa- _san._ "

 **.**

( _Tak disadari, semua berjalan ringan. Lupa masalah dahulu._ )

 **.**

"Ah, sebelum berpisah, aku ingin mengatakan ini— jauh-jauh hari, sih, tapi selalu gagal." Oikawa menarik napas panjang. "Tobio- _chan,_ robeklah label harga diri tinggimu."

"Sudah kulakukan dari dulu, kok. Kalimatnya berlaku untuk Oikawa- _san_ juga."

"Eeh?! Aku kan, ramah ke semua orang!" Oikawa protes. "Aku menjunjung tinggi harga diri dengan cara lembut! Tidak pakai kasar."

"Ya-ya ... sangking ramahnya, mirip orang narsis," Kageyama terkekeh geli. Jarang terjadi— tapi karena situasi mendukung, ia sedikit tertawa. "Apalagi sama penggemarmu."

"Jahat. Tobio- _chan_ jahat."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Oikawa- _san._ "

"Aku enggak habis pikir. Kapan-kapan adik kelasku ini senang menjawab?" _Rada nyolot, pula._

Kageyama bertopang dagu. Tampak berpikir. "—Ehm ... sejak aku tahu bahwa Oikawa- _san_ menyukaiku, kira-kira?"

Wajahnya seketika memerah. "Baik. Aku mulai tidak senang dengan pembicaraan ini," Oikawa menghela napas seraya berdiri dari tempat duduk. "Oke, lebih baik pergi secepatnya!"

* * *

 **Aku sebenarnya nulis apaan, sih? /ngantuk/**

 **Jadi ... ini tentang Oikawa yang _bingung_ soal perasaannya terhadap Kageyama. Yah, ceritanya, mereka makan siang bareng sambil ngobrol. Temanya (mungkin) berat. Tapi aku maunya ringan. Kan, mereka lagi makan. Ntar enggak enak di lidah. Makanannya enggak habis kan, lucu.**

 **Ah, tentang perasaan suka Oikawa apakah dibalas atau tidak, sila khayal sendiri. _Open ending?_**

 **/ _wait,_ aku sadar. Kags nyerang deluan (?)/**


End file.
